The Time lord and the archer:Time travel
by RocMySox
Summary: Djaqs lifes in danger,torchwood, Much finds love, Marians pregnant,Faces from Jacks past appear,the cybermen are back, the biggest war of all time is comensing and two of the biggest egos on tv are there, oh yeah people pulling out all the stops for this
1. New earth

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger and put them back when I'm done.**

**Rating:12 for slash and sex reverences**

**Summery: sequel to the time lord and the archer, it's the gangs trip in the TARDIS but things don't go as planned.**

**This is set after series 2 ended, Will and Djaq still haven't admitted there true feelings to each other and Marian is still alive.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10th doctor **

P.S Lily is Robins little sister

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

One trip and one trip only

'Ok guys where do you want to go.'

'To see king Richard'

'to the future'

'to a feast'

Everyone turned round a stared at Much for thinking about food even though they had just eaten.

Lily stepped forward putting on her best innocent me face.

'Robin' she said sweetly 'can we go to the future.'

'Yes we can Lily.'

Everyone looked gob smacked as Lily made her way round the TARDIS flirting with all the guys and persuading all the girls, she stopped as she got to Allan whispering in his ear, to be replied by a grin and a full on kiss.

'So looks like we are going to the future'

Lily grinned to herself linking her hand with Allan's, pulling him behind her so she could lean on him and hold on to him as the TARDIS whirred and sent them to New Earth.

To be continued…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hey people first chapter of the sequel please read and review xxx


	2. New New York

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger and put them back when I'm done.**

**Rating:12 for slash and sex reverences**

**Summery: sequel to the time lord and the archer, it's the gangs trip in the TARDIS but things don't go as planned.**

**This is set after series 2 ended, Will and Djaq still haven't admitted there true feelings to each other and Marian is still alive.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10th doctor **

P.S Lily is Robins little sister

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_the TARDIS whirred and sent them to New Earth._

The doctor pushed open the door and watched as the outlaws looked on in amazement at the New Earth and all its wonders, Lily pulled Allan closer to her scared of the hover cars flying just above them. Djaq walked forward still holding Wills hand he pulled her back into him, not willing to let her leave his side in this stranger new place. She sunk back into him as a loud horn blared out, jumping with fear as the doctor laid a hand on her shoulder, asking her if they wanted to see the city, she nodded looking slightly embarrassed that she was so jumpy, Will sensed that she was scared, wrapping a comforting arm around her waist.

'It's ok Djaq will look after you.'

'I do not need looking after, I can look after myself.'

'I know Djaq but I love you and don't want anyone to hurt you.'

'What did you say?'

'I don't want anyone to hurt you.'

'No before that?'

'Oh' he replied looking guilty 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' jumping forward to kiss him passionately.

The outlaws watched as the two finely admitted their feelings for each other, They had been getting closer since Allan's betrayal and since the Doctor landed in camp they had even shared a bed a few nights ago, going for honey collecting trips and Travelling on the same horse, sitting rather close to each other hands resting in each others, leaning into each other and sharing secret glances when they thought that nobody was looking.

'Will, Djaq come here a minute please.'

All the outlaws stood together Allan still asking questions about the place around them, only stopping when, Lily placed a kiss to his lips sick of all the questions, she deepened the kiss letting Allan's tongue slip into her mouth, letting Allan's arm wrap round her waist, lifting her off the ground so she could reach him better and wrap her legs round his waist. He flipped her round pushing them to the ground. Putting his arm out to cushion their fall, lowering them to the ground, not letting their lips part, a hand ran down her back, running over her arse and down her leg, the warmth was suddenly gone, no lips where placed against hers, her arms empty and cold, Robin stood over her scowling at her, clutching the back of Allan's tunic, shouting At him for touching his sister, saying that she was only 19 to young for him.

'Robin, I'm not too young for him he is only 21, there is four years between you and Marian.'

'I'm not being funny but Robin its true.'

'I love him Robin, you cant stop that.'

Allan tore out of Robins grip a hugged Lily placing a kiss to her lips but again being dragged of by Robin who had pushed Lily into Much's grip and pulled Allan to stand by him and the Doctor while he explained what they where going to do, Allan however heard none of this he was to busy receiving flirty looks from Lily and sending them back.

The outlaws walk towards the town, Will and Djaq cuddled up together Robin and Marian holding hands, Much still holding on to lily not letting her get to Allan. Allan kicking stones and sulking, he wanted to hold her.

'Robin' Lily whined, everyone new that it was a practised whine that the whole gang could see past but Robin never could 'I'm cold.'

Robin took of his jacket, and passed it to Lily, Marian interjected by moaning that she was cold Robin put the jacket Marian. Muttering something about women. Meanwhile Lily cuddled up to Allan as she was released from Much as he was distracted by a girl in very odd clothing, He stared in amazement as she came over to them asking for the doctor and that the lord of New New York needed to see him on an important matter.

They followed the girl, Much still staring at her with his mouth open receiving giggles from the gang.

'Much, my friend, if you want her to notice you stop drooling at her feet, trust me its not attractive.'

Much blushed and Walked over to the girl to start talking to her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok people second chapter the next one will be a much/the girl eccentric chapter so please read and review


	3. New friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger and put them back when I'm done.**

**Rating:12 for slash and sex reverences**

**Summery: sequel to the time lord and the archer, it's the gangs trip in the TARDIS but things don't go as planned.**

**This is set after series 2 ended, Will and Djaq still haven't admitted there true feelings to each other and Marian is still alive.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10th doctor **

P.S Lily is Robins little sister and may contain spoilers for torchwood

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Hi' Much asked unsure of himself.

'Hi' the girl replied.

'I'm Much'

The girl introduced herself as Dean much was confused about this Dean was a mans name, she caught the confused look on his face and assured him that it was a girls name too. Much relaxed talking to the girl ignoring the giggling and the sound of Robin speaking very loudly about his first kiss and his embarrassing trip three days ago.

They reached the court, but Much and Dean where to emerged in conversation to notice, Robin smiled over at his friend he was glad he had finely found love or someone he liked, a lot he judged by the look on Much's face.

'Father, I have brought them.'

'Thank you Dean please bring them in.'

The doctor followed Dean into the room with her father in, she knelt down next to him checking that he was ok, turning to the doctor she pleaded for help in overthrowing the captain.

'Who is the Captain, Doctor?'

'He is a space pirate, He was a cyborg, with half of his body covered in cybernetics, I thought he was dead, but he obviously isn't.'

'Doctor we have to stop him he's enslaving people.'

Djaq shivered at this she remembered when she was a slave before Robin had saved her, she was beaten and only given water when she begged for it, Will sensed that Djaq was thinking About the Slavery and he pulled her into him, hugging her promising that he would not let her come to any harm.

The doctor interrupted them, telling them he had a plan that needed someone to be captured by the captain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry about this chapter I have writers block and to much home work so its quite rubbish anyway please R&R.


	4. New slaves

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger and put them back when I'm done.**

**Rating:12 for slash and sex reverences**

**Summery: sequel to the time lord and the archer, it's the gangs trip in the TARDIS but things don't go as planned.**

**This is set after series 2 ended, Will and Djaq still haven't admitted there true feelings to each other and Marian is still alive.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10th doctor **

P.S Lily is Robins little sister and may contain spoilers for torchwood

hey im gonna ask for 15 reviews before i next update

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Much stepped forward to volunteer, but was rejected by the doctor saying it needed to be a woman, Robin pulled Marian closer an act which was followed by Allan and Will. Little john sighed at this they where all getting very possessive of their girls, Even Will and to his surprise Djaq let him.

'Djaq?' Robin questioned.

Will pulled her closer, feeling the fear she held with in her he was not going to let her go through being a slave again, he loved her from the first moment he had saw her, and the love just grew, but he had only just got the courage to admit it to her.

'No Robin you can not' Will shouted at him 'What about Marian and Lily'

'No she is with child!'

This caused all the outlaws to gasped, Little john gave Robin a look that meant trouble, he new they where not married but he loved her. Lily muttered something along the lines of hypocrite, giving Marian a smile of congratulations. All the outlaws offered their congratulations, so did rose and Jack and finely the doctor after Rose had elbowed him in the chest. Will and Robin continued to argue Lily and Allan placing in helpful or unhelpful comments where ever they wanted to laughing to themselves, until the argument turned on Lily.

'Why not?' Will questioned.

Allan shrugged 'she's with child?'

'What!?' Robin shouted at them making Lily turn red and Allan to snigger.

He lunged forward, only to be held back by Little John, Robin muttering something about killing Allan.

The Doctor watched the comical happenings in front of him, pointing out against roses and Jacks wishes that Robin had done exactly the same to Marian, this only resulted in him getting a punch to the chest from Rose and a lot of death stares from the outlaws.

Lily tried to reason with Robin hitting Allan for lying, she told him that she wasn't pregnant but Robin kept sending Glances over to Allan as he wrapped his Arm around Lily smirking to Robin, dropping a kiss on top of her head.

Dean stepped in offering help, not seeing the look That Much gave her, that cause the rest of the room to laugh or in Robins cause say Ow as Marian hit him yet again for laughing.

The doctor expanded his plan to her. She followed the doctor to the old hospital,

'Hey look Rose it has a shop' The doctor grinned.

She sighed, muttering men to Lily causing her to laugh and catch Allan's glance with hers smiling sweetly at him.

They reached the main room, Much and dean at the back, the doctor signalled at her but Much grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on her cheek whispering to be careful. Allan grinned childishly at this whistling at them, receiving a elbow to chest from Lily.

The sound of an emergency time shift beeped, the others hid as the captains crew collected the next lot of slaves


	5. New feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger and put them back when I'm done.**

**Rating:12 for slash and sex reverences**

**Summery: sequel to the time lord and the archer, it's the gangs trip in the TARDIS but things don't go as planned.**

**This is set after series 2 ended, Will and Djaq still haven't admitted there true feelings to each other and Marian is still alive.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10th doctor **

P.S Lily is Robins little sister and may contain spoilers for torchwood

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'So what do we do now?' Much questioned.

'We wait.'

'But we cant we have to do something.'

'We can not until she sends us information.' the doctor replied.

'But what if something happens to her?'

'Much, my friend, nothing is going to happen to her.'

'But you don't know that Master!'

'Not being funny but why do you care so much.'

Much was silent, but Allan was right why did he care so much, he liked her but he was sure she was just being friendly, Robin always got all the luck with the girls, while he got left behind. He was shaken from his thought by Allan and lily Muttering to each other about him. A smile crept on to his face when he heard then say that she liked him. He now wished he had the courage to kiss her properly but instead he had just kissed her on the cheek. Much was to wrapped up in his thoughts to hear the doctor Say that they where going to have to stay hidden, and someone else was going to have to go in on the next consignment of slaves.

They finely arrived at the back streets of New New York. Much's mind had been on Dean the whole time, he didn't even call Robin calling him,

'Much! Much!! MUCH!'

'Sorry robin What did you want?' he said blushing.

'We are here Much. I know you are smitten with Dean but please listen to me.'

Much blushed again, he was really starting to like this strange girl, and it seemed only right to volunteer to be on the next Slave line.

**Deans POV on the slave ship…**

She had been on the ship for about an hour and the Whole time her hand had not removed from her cheek, and all she could think about was Much, when had she become so infatuated with the stranger from 1192. Her head told her that not to be so caught up on this man but her heart beat faster when he was around. She didn't believe in love in first sight but now she was starting to believe that maybe it was possible if she felt like this about a man she had met just a day ago. She did love him and now she might never she him again. A tear dropped down her cheek with the thought that she might never see him again. Her mind swirled and didn't stop till she was dragged up to stand in front of the captain.


	6. New Place

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger and put them back when I'm done.**

**Rating:12 for slash and sex reverences**

**Summery: sequel to the time lord and the archer, it's the gangs trip in the TARDIS but things don't go as planned.**

**This is set after series 2 ended, Will and Djaq still haven't admitted there true feelings to each other and Marian is still alive.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10th doctor **

A/N-Dean is like Marian and her father

P.S Lily is Robins little sister and may contain spoilers for torchwood

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean was scared, something that she rarely was, even when her mother died and The Captain first took over New New York, but she was now and it was not because of The Captain but because she may never see Much again.

'Speak' the captain demanded 'name, age'

'Dean parker, 16, my father is, was lord of New New York.'

'Ohh, daddies little girl, All grown up, throw her in the cells we can use her later.'

Dean was dragged to the cells, she had only been down here once when he father was in control she had seen things, it made her want to run into Much's arms and never leave. She knew what happened in the cells, people where tortured in these cells, she hated it but she understood, She wound not be tortured, she held to much power.

When she got to the cells she was surprised that she was not the only person there, there was another girl, she could have only been about 14, she looked scared and was crying.

'hello' Dean asked casually

'Please don't hurt me she trembled'

'Its ok I wont hurt you, I'll save you, well my friends will save us.'

The girl stopped crying and looked up at Dean, she throw her arms round her in a simple Hug, but Dean could see that she had been tortured.

'What did they do to you?' she inquired.

'They whipped me and forced me to go down in to the mines, I'm the only one who lived.' the girl said plainly unwilling to let the years fall again.

'Don't worry, it wont happen again.'

'Thank you,'

'What's your name?' Dean asked

'Grey Harkness.'

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hope you like the story and thanks to

LittleMissSparkles

DeanParker

xxCCxx

SpiritOfSherwood

beastar2

BeckyScarlett  
for reviewing the story.


	7. New message

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger and put them back when I'm done.**

**Rating:15 for slash and sex **

**Summery: sequel to the time lord and the archer, it's the gangs trip in the TARDIS but things don't go as planned.**

**This is set after series 2 ended, Will and Djaq still haven't admitted there true feelings to each other and Marian is still alive.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10th doctor **

P.S Lily is Robins little sister and may contain spoilers for torchwood

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lily and Allan where sitting together, Allan's hands playing with Lily's curly blond hair. Robin was trying to make sense of the message they had just got off Dean, Much was worrying.

'But master, what if we cant save her?'

'Much we will' jack butted in.

'Doctor she said that she wasn't on her own, and that's she was in the cells so she couldn't get any information.'

'I know Rose, but we have to find out what he's planning or there will be no future for the human race.'

'What did the message say, Robin' Lily asked standing up leaving Allan to pout.

Much jumped in 'She said that she was in the cells and she might be tortured, that she couldn't get any information and that The Captain had sent people into the mines to try and mine for gems, he has then all over the world and that she found someone who needs help.'

'Doctor, why is he mining?' Lily asked Sitting back down only to be pulled on to Allan's lap.

'He is trying to find the gem of life'

The doctor was met by ten blank faces, and started to explain.

'Not being funny but you expect us to believe that there is a diamond that can make you immortal?'

'Yep and he will tear up the whole of time and space to find it!'

Robin glanced around his gang then to the doctor Jack and Rose, then back to Marian who was asleep in his arms and Lily who was sitting on Allan hitting him as he laughed, he laughed as Allan pouted and pushed Lily of him. Lily stood up at hit him.

'OW' Allan exclaimed.

'Are poor baby, did that hurt?'

'Yes!'

'Good!' Lily answered back, trying to hide the smile that was curling her lips up as Allan pouted at her, looking up at her with his electric blue eyes and pulling her down to tickle her.

Will and Djaq had watched Lily and Allan, she was still trying to wiggle away from him but she couldn't stop laughing and screaming his name. Djaq gave Will a look that said try that and I will kill you, Will smirked and pulled his cloak over himself taking it from Djaq, She pulled the cloak of him wrapping herself in it, fluttering her eyelashes at him catching his green eyes with her deep brown eyes. He leaned it to kiss her, she pulled away giggling in a very unDjaqyess way and stood up and ran, Will caught her and pushed his lips onto hers, she deepened the kiss as he nibbled on her lower lip, Djaq felt a wave of passion rush through her as Will fall back on to the bed taking her with him not wanting to let her go, she rolled under him still not leaving the kiss even though she needed air. She took his lip nibbling on it, gently pulling and sucking on it, Will moaned into her mouth pulling her closer, and letting his hand slip up her top, she arched into him as his fingers circled round her breast, she still hadn't let go of the kiss and was now lying under Will kissing him and feeling the muscles ripple under her touch. He straddled her Djaq shivered as his lips left hers, she stared up into his eyes , they pierced right through her, she wished he would lean down to kiss her again, she tried to reach up, but was held in place by Will, he leant down to kiss her neck, as soft moan escaped from Djaq's lips as she felt a hardness stirring against her stomach. She could feel Will as he kissed her neck, she let out another moan as a small wave of pleasure ran through her, Wills hand slipped round her back pulling her into him, as she arched into him, Will trailed kisses up her neck and across to her lips, he caught them again. His hand slipped under her top bringing the edge up and over her head he sat up again and looked at her, A smile formed on his face, he took his own top off and kissed Djaq again, his tongue slipped into her mouth as his hand caught her breast again, his fingers playing with the nipple. Her hands ran down his chest and rested on the waist band of his trousers, she fumbled with the belt, it fell to the floor and her hand slipped down undoing the lacing.

'Will, Djaq' a voice bellowed 'open the door now, or I will come in.'

'Yeah, he's not joking' A very pissed off Allan joined in.

Will let out a moan and slipped of Djaq, grabbing his top and giving Djaq it, he didn't know why but he wanted her to wear it. She pulled the top on cursing in Arabic and smiling at Will as he blushed , as John came in, With a shirtless Allan pulling his belt on and muttering something about sour old men, he Gave Will a look that could have killed and shook his head at Djaq, he pushed Djaq I front of him and left Will and Allan. Allan smirked At Will and winked at him. He sighed at flashed john a look that could of killed. He saw Allan throw Lily a look as she was sat next to Much in Allan's top pulling on her boots on, smirking to herself and listening to Robin lecturing her.

'Right, we have just got another message of Dean, she needs us to go in a save her, the captain has a plan.'

'Not being funny but do we all need to go me, Lily, Will and Djaq could stay here .'

'No' Robin and little John both said.

'But Robin, I'm tired' Lily wined.

'Fine Djaq, Rose and Lily can stay here with Marian.'

'Doctor I don't want to stay here'

'Nether do I' Marian put in

'Fine!'

'Allan and Will can stay here,' lily smirked.

'Lily' Robin warned 'if you want someone to look after you me and Much will stay.'

'I'm not a little girl I can look after myself.'

'Yeah' Allan agreed eyes wondering over Lily 'we will stay here and not touch them we promise'

'Fine but if you do I will hurt you.'

Lily gave Allan a look that was caught by Djaq and Will they blushed and Allan sniggered at them, throwing Lily a flirty look, as the rest went to rescue Dean.


	8. New wishes

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger and put them back when I'm done.**

**Rating:15 for slash and sex **

**Summery: sequel to the time lord and the archer, it's the gangs trip in the TARDIS but things don't go as planned.**

**This is set after series 2 ended, Will and Djaq still haven't admitted there true feelings to each other and Marian is still alive.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10th doctor **

P.S Lily is Robins little sister and may contain spoilers for torchwood

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The gang snuck pass the captain who was busy Whipping a slave, Marian winced as she remembered the time when she was whipped by Gisbourne, Robin placed his hand in Marians sensing her discomfort, giving her a loving smile, she smiled back at him, stopping a yawn from escaping. Rose watched Robin and Marian, giggling to herself at how in love they are, she felt a hand in hers and looked up at the doctor and placed a kiss on his cheek, smiling to herself as he pressed against her pushing her back against the wall as the captain ordered more guards. She looked into his newly blue eyes that filled with adventure and pain, she sighed as a smile crept on to his face which meant he was going to do something very stupid.

'Doctor?' Rose questioned

'Yeah' He answered still grinning.

'What are you planning?'

He didn't answer he just grabbed Roses hand and pulled her down to the cells, knocking the guard out, whining in pain as his hand hit the next guards helmet. Robin and Marian followed, Robin kept placing his hand on her stomach , muttering something about the baby. Jack watched Robin and Marian, The doctor and Rose, He wished he could see his sister again the last time he saw her was when she was four and he was 10 but he didn't know how old she was now, but he was 234 she probably didn't even remember him. The Doctor ran in front of him As they heard a scream, they reached the cell the scream was coming from, Jack knocked the door through to reveal a girl being whipped she looked up.

'Jack?!'


	9. New things

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger and put them back when I'm done.**

**Rating:15 for slash and sex **

**Summery: sequel to the time lord and the archer, it's the gangs trip in the TARDIS but things don't go as planned.**

**This is set after series 2 ended, Will and Djaq still haven't admitted there true feelings to each other and Marian is still alive.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10th doctor **

P.S Lily is Robins little sister and may contain spoilers for torchwood

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Djaq giggled as Will kissed her neck pushing her up against the wall, she pushed on his chest to stop him, she didn't want to but they had to watch Allan and Lily or Robin would quite literally kill them, they walked to find them but all they found where a top and three boots, Will sighed he knew that they would just want to be left alone they where having a holiday no sheriff or Nottingham, just them, Djaq knocked on the door.

'What?' a pissed off Lily half shouted half screamed.

'Robin will kill you' Djaq moaned wanting to kiss Will and feel him against her again.

'What he wont know cant hurt him!' Lily said between giggles and soft moans.

'But Lily…' Djaq said only to be interrupted half way through by Will pressing his lips to hers, muttering something about her wanting it too.

Will threw his top on the floor, kissing Djaq once again, she arched into him as his hand slipped over her skin, he kissed her more deeply, she urged him on by teasing his lip, she pushed herself into him crushing her bare chest against his, he moaned into her mouth, she felt a hardness stirring against her as she wrapped her legs around his body. She pushed herself further into him she slipped her tongue in to his mouth and let her hands travel down his back and round his chest, he pushed them up against a wall, Djaq gasped as they touched the cold plaster, he twisted them round and fell on to a sofa, he landed on top of her she still had her legs wrapped around his body, she pulled him down to chest him again, his hand grazed her breast she let out a soft moan, he lowered his lips to hers again, he heard a door open he jumped up and pulled Djaq into a room grabbing his top she was wearing before, he pulled her in closer to him she rested her head against his chest as it rose and fell, she could hear his strong heartbeat, it lulled her to sleep when she was upset and calmed her when she was angry. She turned round to see where they were and she saw a pair of mischievous green eyes and a pair of electric blue eyes hiding in the shadows.

'Lily?'

'Allan?'

'Yeah?' Lily asked mischievously, glancing at Allan.

'What are you doing here?' Djaq asked

'Not being fun but we where hear first so we should ask you the questions'

'We asked first' Will argued.

Lily stepped forward, she was dressed in Allan's shorts and top, his arms were wrapped around her waist, she smiled and looked at Will then she giggled and winked at Djaq, leaning back on to Allan's chest, running her hands down his abs and round his waist, She smiled looking at Will and Djaq, he was still clutching her hand, nuzzling in to her neck, Djaq let out a loud shriek as he kissed her neck catching the skin gently between his teeth. Lily laughed at Djaq smiling as the door opened pushing herself and Allan back into the shadows.

'Will, Djaq' John called out.

'Lily, Allan if you are in here I' am going to murder you.' Robin shouted.


	10. New Findings

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger and put them back when I'm done.**

**Rating:15 for slash and sex **

**Summery: sequel to the time lord and the archer, it's the gangs trip in the TARDIS but things don't go as planned.**

**This is set after series 2 ended, Will and Djaq still haven't admitted there true feelings to each other and Marian is still alive.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10th doctor **

P.S Lily is Robins little sister and may contain spoilers for torchwood

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Allan placed his hand over lily's mouth to stop her from laughing, she licked his hand and then bit him as he moved his hand away from her mouth, staring at her with his eyes lighting up, he scooped her up in his arms, she screamed and was pulled out of Allan's arms by Robin, he pushed her lightly out of the door and landed a punch in Allan's stomach. Will gasped and was pulled out of the room by Little John who at this moment seemed rather huge. He shook his head at Djaq who was wearing Wills top and he scowled at Will and Allan who where shirtless again, He grabbed Djaq and Lily by the arms and pulled them out of the corridor and out to the control panel of the TARDIS, Djaq and Lily blushed as everyone turned round to look at them. Robin dragged Allan and Will into TARDIS control area, he forced them to sit. He scowled at Lily as she started to move, she stopped at sat down and started to sulk.

'Who's that ?' Allan asked.

'This is grey'

'Who's grey?' Will asked trying to catch Djaq's eye to apologize.

' She's my little sister.'


	11. New Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger! and put them back when I'm done.**

**Rating:15 for slash and sex **

**Summery: sequel to the time lord and the archer, it's the gangs trip in the TARDIS but things don't go as planned.**

**This is set after series 2 ended, Will and Djaq still haven't admitted there true feelings to each other and Marian is still alive.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10th doctor **

P.S Lily is Robins little sister and may contain spoilers for torchwood

a/n I know Grey is a boy but this is my story so my rules and the bbc can just stick it as they didn't make Jack admit he loves Gwen so there but the rest of greys story will be the same.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'You have a sister?' the Doctor asked rudely.

'Yeah'

'But you never told us'

Jack just shrugged and smiled a cheesy grin hugging his little sister.

'So how come we have only met her now?'

'I lost her'

'How?' Allan questioned, walking over to Lily and hugging her then pulling her on to his lap.

'I lost her when 'the worst monsters you could imagine' attacked my home in the Boeshane Peninsula, we ran from them and her hand slipped from my grip when I realised it was too late she was gone and everyone was dead, I then joined the time agency, I thought she had died, that I killed her' a tear rolled down Jacks cheek as he hugged Grey closer as her head drooped down on to his solider, she had fallen asleep.

Will hugged Djaq closer as a tear ran down her cheek, he kissed it away and nuzzled his head into her neck smiling as she leant back into his warmth and snuggled into his arms smiling and curling up so she was sat on his lap, he wrapped his arms around her and smiled as she drifted off.

'So Doctor what are we going to do now we have to stop the Captain?!'

'Yeah, We have to wake Dean she knows the city and the captain better than anyone'

Much looked down at the girl asleep in his arms, he smiled and rested his head against hers, kissing her cheek as he did, Dean stirred as much kissed her, she leant in further into his warmth, Much called her name, but she didn't wake, he shook her gently, then again, she woke up and scowled at him, leaning back against his chest, shutting her eyes, much kissed her neck and her eyes flew open and she kissed him full on, she let her tongue tease his bottom lip, he opened his mouth to allow her access she smiled and slipped her tongue inside his mouth, they needed to break for air, Much sighed and looked at Dean who's smile was taking her whole face up, he laughed and pulled her closer.

'How much do you know about the underground tunnels in the city?'

'Um a bit, why?'

'We can us them.'

'But first we need someone to be captured. Again!'

'But who the captain has seen all of us .'

'NO' Djaq spoke up 'he hasn't seen me.'

Will looked at Djaq surprised he thought she was asleep, he pulled her closer and asked her if she was sure she nodded, but wiggled further into Wills work strong arms as a shiver came down her back, Will had promised her that he would protect her, he was trying but Djaq was independent and hated it when he treated her like a delicate flower, someone that needed to be protected from everything. Djaq smiled sadly at the Doctor nodding her head and entwining her fingers with Wills, it was stupid but this simple action still sent butterflies around her stomach.

'OK now I have a plan, but it will be dangerous!'


	12. New Danger

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger! and put them back when I'm done.**

**Rating:15 for slash and sex **

**Summery: sequel to the time lord and the archer, it's the gangs trip in the TARDIS but things don't go as planned.**

**This is set after series 2 ended, Will and Djaq still haven't admitted there true feelings to each other and Marian is still alive.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10th doctor **

P.S Lily is Robins little sister and may contain spoilers for torchwood

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Will jumped down the man hole, he was worried about Djaq, he loved her so much if anything happened to her he would hunt down the person a cause them a lot of pain, he smiled as he touched his lips and the beads with a trinket Djaq gave him, she said that it was a token of love and that she would never leave him. He smiled as Allan helped Lily down the ladder and she screamed as he threw her across the water, she landed in Little Johns arms and smiled as she pushed Allan into the water, he pulled her down and smiled as she threw her hand to his arm, he caught it and kissed her, she giggled and pushed herself up, pushing Allan down in the process. Allan smiled and jumped up, he picked her up and flung her onto his back, she hit him and smiled skipping up to Jack. Allan walk next to Will and smiled he missed his best friend and brother in arms.

'You, alright mate?'

'Yeah' Will said defensively, Allan looked pained, Will smiled 'Sorry' he offered.

'Its ok, Now what's wrong?'

Will sighed and brought his hand to the beads. Allan nodded and smiled.

'Mate, you have it bad'

'So do you' Will nodded to Lily who was now dancing round Jack who was trying to catch her.

Allan just shrugged and laughed at Lily who was now struggling against Jack who was picking her up and treating to tie her up.

'Its just I don't know what I would do if anything happened to her, you know what I mean' Will admitted.

'Yeah'

'Allan, I love her so much.'

Allan nodded and placed a hand on Wills shoulder and smiled before promising that she would be alright then running off to help Jack put Lily in to the water again.

The tunnel was dark and cold dean shivered against her will, she slipped as the chill went to her bones, Robin jumped out in front of her with his hands on his hips smiling his cocky-I'm-the-best smile, Dean laughed as Much shouted at him for doing something so stupid, Much shock his head as Robin walked off and laughed, much walked next to Dean struggling to say something.

'We kissed!' Much blurted out.

'I Know' dean laughed.

'I'm sorry'

'What? Why?'

'Your…you…your so pretty, you don't want me you want someone like Allan or Jack not some servant.'

Dean looked at Much his eyes were looking down to the floor she stood in front of him and pushed his chin up and kissed him. She slipped her arms round his neck as his went to her waist, she undid the clash to his cloak, they both broke the kiss and smiled as Dean put Much's cloak round her shoulders and clasped his hand, He smiled and pulled her closer.

The doctor placed out an arm as everyone ran into the back of each other the doctor smiled at the disruption he caused and carried on walking, Rose smiled and jogged forward, she linked his arm and smiled as he placed his arm round her waist. The doctor smiled and Rose gave him a look, he just pushed her into the wall and signalled for everyone else to do the same, everyone smiled but the doctor, he kissed Rose instead, Allan leant into kiss Lily but she put he finger to his mouth and smiled her green eyes lighting up with lust and love, a dangerous mix, Allan smiled he loved it when she was like this he could get her to do anything. The doctor ran dragging Rose and grey with him he stopped causing everyone to fall over apart from Lily who snuggle stood up laughing at them until Allan pulled her down and Kissed her.

The doctor jumped up and Ran taking Dean with him who scowled at him as he pulled from off Much who was smiling happily at her. The doctor pointed to The slaves who were being lead through the tunnels, Will leapt forward as a guard whipped Djaq, she cried out in pain, Will struggled against Little john who was having trouble holding him back, Allan placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back into a wall as little john fist flew towards his head, Djaq gasped as she tried not to rush to his side and hugging and cradle him as he fell, she wanted to go over to kiss him and apologise for being so stupid and putting him in danger and causing him pain, she loved him so much it hurt when he was next to her, she missed him when he wasn't in the room if only for a second and her heart would flutter when he spoke and when he held her she felt completely safe and knew that she didn't have to pretend anymore. Djaq walked forward desperate not to turn her eyes of Will, she was whipped again and shouted out in pain, a tear trickled down her cheek as she saw Will wake up and reach out for her, the tears in his eyes clearly visible, she wanted more than anything to run over and kiss him and never leave him again. Jack noticed the pain in Wills eyes and promised himself that he would not let anything happen to Djaq, he thought back to 2008 he smiled as images of Gwen and Ianto he loved them both but he could never tell them, Gwen was engaged and he couldn't do that to Ianto, knowing that Jack could disappear at any moment and that he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if anything happened to them. The doctor directed everyone up the manhole, the cell door opened and they were thrown in. Jack snapped out of his thoughts as Grey grabbed his arm as the captain ordered more people down to the mines, Will launched forward as Djaq was sent down the mines, Allan and Lily held him back, Little Johns fist flew towards Will again this time he was knocked out, a tear dribbled down Wills cheek, Grey sat down next to Will and wiped his tear, she smiled sadly and pulled her knees up to her chest. Jack sat down next to grey and opened his arm she shuffled into his arms and lent her head against he shoulder, she smiled she had missed her brother so much. The captain shouted and pointed to Grey, jack grabbed hold of her but the captain pushed a stun gun into the back of his neck, grey was told to follow the rest of the slaves down to the mines.


	13. New People

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger! and put them back when I'm done.**

**Rating:15 for slash and sex **

**Summery: sequel to the time lord and the archer, it's the gangs trip in the TARDIS but things don't go as planned.**

**This is set after series 2 ended, Will and Djaq still haven't admitted there true feelings to each other and Marian is still alive.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10th doctor **

P.S Lily is Robins little sister and may contain spoilers for torchwood, grey is now 16

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Grey shook she was cold and terrified she had ready been down the mines, she hated it, she had to find Djaq and tell her about Will, Grey smiled to her self she was young but she could see that Will loved her so much and that her would easily die for her. Grey stumbled and felt a pair of strong arms hold her up, she looked up, the man had chocolate brown hair that flopped over his eyes and eyes to match, she smiled up at him he looked familiar, he smiled back and lifted her to her feet. Grey jumped as his hand rested on her arm, he pushed her stopping her from being whipped, he took the whipping for her, he cried out in pain as a tear trickled down his cheek, Grey wiped the tear, she stared into his eyes and smiled they were shining and he had a mischievous glint to them but held pain beyond his years, Grey grabbed his hand as the guards ordered them to go down into the mines. Grey linked her fingers with the man and smiled climbing down the ladder, she shivered as the man squeezed her hand and from the memory of the last time she was down the mines.

'I'm Grey buy the way.'

'Luke Scarlet.'


	14. New Realisations

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger! and put them back when I'm done.**

**Rating:15 for slash and sex **

**Summery: sequel to the time lord and the archer, it's the gangs trip in the TARDIS but things don't go as planned.**

**This is set after series 2 ended, Will and Djaq still haven't admitted there true feelings to each other and Marian is still alive.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10th doctor **

P.S Lily is Robins little sister and may contain spoilers for torchwood, grey is now 16

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Will woke up with a head that was thumping, the last thing he could remember was little john knocking him out and Djaq, Djaq she was being whipped, he jumped up and stumped for a bit, when he regained balance he ran over to the bars dodging Marian and Robin who were cuddled up together. He pulled out his axe and struck it at the bars again and again, sparks flew off, one landed on Wills arms he blushed it off not bothering to brush it off as it burnt his skin, his only thoughts were on Djaq, A spark landed on Lily, she pulled her arm away sharply catching Allan's side, he whimpered as she pressed his rips were he had hurt a couple of hours ago, she smiled and nodded over to Will, Who was still trying to get through the Bars he now had tears running down his face, Allan jumped up and placed a hand on Wills shoulder, Will shrugged him off and continued hacking at the bars. Allan pulled Will back and pushed his back to the wall, Will struggled as more tears flowed freely down his cheeks, he collapsed and shook as he cried, Allan wrapped his arms round Will and tried to comfort him.

'What's wrong?'

'I have to save her, I cant lose her, I need her.'

'I know we will get her out.'

'Allan I cant lose her I love her so much, it broke my heart when she cried, I wanted to kill that guard, I need her, please Allan help me, please.'

'I will, I love her too, she's like a sister to me.'

The doctor watched, a confused look etched on his face, he had never seen anyone so willing to tare the world apart to find one person, the doctor smiled as Rose stood next to him, she linked his arm with hers, he pulled it out she looked pained, he put his arm round her waist and dropped a kiss on top of her head. She snuggled up to him as he wrapped his arms around her tighter, they stood watching Will as he paced around the cell muttering to himself.

Allan pulled Lily closer as a tear ran down her cheek, he kissed it away and held her close to him muttering that he loved her, Lily laughed Allan wasn't normally like this.

'What?'

'You'

'What?'

'Your not normally like this.'

'Like what?'

'So caring and loving, normally you are flirting and joking.'

'and..'

'What's wrong? You have changed.'

'I haven't, and just don't want to lose you, I don't know what I would do if I lost you.'

'You wont lose me, and if you do promise me you will keep fighting.'

'I cant…'

'Please, promise me'

'Fine I promise, but I'm not going to lose you, I love you.'

'I love you too.'

Jack stepped up and placed a hand on Lily's shoulder, he pulled her and Allan round to face the rest of them. He smiled as he saw everyone loved up he really did miss his team, he was proud of them and would die for them, they were like his family. Jack smiled he had missed Grey, but what was he going to do with her, he couldn't leave her but he couldn't keep her with him, it was too dangerous and he couldn't put her in any harm, she was his little sister.

'Right we need to go and get Djaq we have just received the signal from Both Djaq and Grey.'

'Me and Will, will go down to the Mines everyone else but the Doctor and Allan go to the Captain and find out what he's planning.'


	15. New Promises

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger! and put them back when I'm done.**

**Rating:15 for slash and sex **

**Summery: sequel to the time lord and the archer, it's the gangs trip in the TARDIS but things don't go as planned.**

**This is set after series 2 ended, Will and Djaq still haven't admitted there true feelings to each other and Marian is still alive.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10th doctor **

P.S Lily is Robins little sister and may contain spoilers for torchwood, grey is now 16

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The doctor and Allan dodged a troop of guards, Allan was moaning about the coldness and that it was now raining and that he couldn't stay with Lily, The Doctor promised that if Allan shut up that he would show him something that would make life in the forest easier and make it safer to break into the castle, that meant he could also spend more time with Lily. Allan stood on the perception filter as the doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at it, Allan grabbed the doctors arm and smiled sheepishly at him the Captains voice boomed, he was shouting at the guards about not finding the gem of life. The doctor grinned and pulled Allan towards the Mines.

Will rushed forward as a guard whipping Djaq, he hit the guard with the hilt of his axe, he saw red and nothing else mattered only protecting Djaq, he scooped Djaq up in his arms and promised her that he would look after her, her head lolled back, Will lifted her head and kissed her cheek, she stirred and tried to sit up Will pushed her back down and smiled, she winked at him, she laughed at his shocked face and winced as pain rippled through her body, Will pulled her head on to his lap and rested his hand on her stomach and kissed her. She tried to loop her hands round his neck but she winced in pain again, he gently pushed her off him as he heard her gasp, he ran his hand down her face and picked her up as she was drifting in and out of consciousness. He pulled her close to his chest, her head fell against his chest as a tear ran down her cheek, he wiped it and promised her again that he would never lat anyone hurt her again. He started to walk towards Jack who was shouting at Grey trying to hide the amusement in his voice and pride that she was like him.


	16. New kisses

Grey leaned into Luke's warm embrace, she smiled as he rested his head on op of hers, her tears soaked through his top, she clung to him, and shook as yet another man was killed she had to find Djaq she couldn't let her get hurt. Lucks fingers played with her hair as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear she looked up and stood on her tiptoes she placed a light kiss on Luke's lips, he smiled and kissed her again, the kiss was full of passion but there was the fear, Luke pulled Grey closer as he backed them into a wall, Grey looped her arms lazily around his neck pulling him closer still. Grey moaned as Luke slipped a hand under her top…

'Grey?!' a concerned but angry voice shouted. Grey tore herself for Luke and smiled guiltily at Jack who was stood next to Will, who was now cradling Djaq to his chest.

'What are you doing?'

Grey sighed she thought that would be obvious, she didn't really want to explain to her big brother so she just smiled sheepishly at her, meanwhile Luke skulked back into the shadows, until Jack pulled him out and started shouting about his sister and her being to young, Luke smiled at Grey who was now blushing furiously, Djaq began to stir as Jack shouted at Luke and Grey. Djaq's eyes flew open as Will touched her face, she smiled at him then rested her head against his chest drifting back into unconsciousness. Will pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. He turned round to see Jack still shouting at Grey and the boy. He pulled her arm as to lead her back to the TARDIS, but she pulled him back and said she wasn't leaving with out Luke, Will smiled he missed Luke, he wondered what he was doing now.

'Fine but hurry up'

They stepped out the shadows and Will nearly dropped Djaq.

'Luke'

'Will'

'What are you doing here? How did you get here!?'

Luke just laughed and hugged his brother and smiled at Djaq who was lay in his arms and was now beginning to wake up.

'You finely told her you loved her then?'

'What? How did you know?'

Luke smiled and replied 'I maybe younger than you but I'm not blind, everybody could see that you two loved each other.'

Will quickly changed the conversation.

'How did you get here Luke?'

'I was coming to see you, and on the way I heard people talking about how Robin Hood and his gang had disappeared, I began to worry you had only just come back from the holy land. On the way to camp I found a whirlpool but it was not in the water, it was next to the camp, I went to investigate and was pulled in when I came out I was in some cells, then I was sent down to the mines and met Grey.'

'A whirlpool?' Jack asked.

'Yes'

'Did you see anything while you were there?'

'I can't remember but something was different.'

'Like you knew there was something there but you just dismissed it.' Grey asked still holding Luke's hand.

He smiled and nodded looking down at there joined hands.

'We have to go back to 1192' the doctor said as he walked down the mineshaft and put everyone's hand on Jacks time agent teleport devise.


	17. note

Hey well first of all sorry I think I might have confused a few people will the last couple of chapters and secondly I will finish this story then Sherwood comp and then Lost! And lastly I am going on holiday for four days so I wont be updating unless I can get internet access, which I properly wont be able to so tomorrow will be my last update for a while.


	18. New problems

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger! and put them back when I'm done.**

**Rating:15 for slash and sex **

**Summery: sequel to the time lord and the archer, it's the gangs trip in the TARDIS but things don't go as planned.**

**This is set after series 2 ended, Will and Djaq still haven't admitted there true feelings to each other and Marian is still alive.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10th doctor **

P.S Lily is Robins little sister and may contain spoilers for torchwood, grey is now 16 yay for internet cafes in the middle of no where.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They all landed on a pile in the TARDIS, The doctor explained that they needed to go back to 1192 because when Luke was sucked into the whirlpool . He saw a perception filter and it was most probably hiding the gem of life or something would stop the Captain, Allan moaned as Lily pulled herself of him, he put his hand to his side and moaned in pain as Lily lifted up his top and examined his bruise, he smiled at her, a flirty comment came to his head, he opened his mouth but moaned as she poked the bruise. Lily called out for Djaq but Will answered her.

'Lily, she is still unconscious.'

'What? Still?' the doctor questioned.

Will nodded sadly brushing a stray hair out of her face, she murmured Wills name, a smile crept across his face as he pressed his lips to her temple. Allan moaned as Lily poked him in the ribs again, she smiled.

'Do you want me to kiss it better?'

Allan nodded shyly as Robin was watching Grey and Luke with a arm round Marian. Lily pressed a kiss to each of the bruises and then reached up to his mouth and kissed him, he smiled into her mouth and pulled her closer wincing in pain as she pressed against his ribs, but pulled her closer anyway, she pulled away and smiled at him resting her head on his chest, she tracer patterns on his chest her hand slipped under his tunic, she ran it over his six pack and round his Pecs she smiled as the muscles rippled under her touch, he grabbed her hand and pushed her away, she looked at him with broken eyes and pain in her heart, he had never seen her so helpless since he had betray the gang, he gulped and pulled her close to him, he didn't care if it hurt, he needed her.

'Sorry' he whispered into her hair, he kissed away her tears that started to fall.

'Why did you push me away? Don't you love me any more?' Lily's eyes brimmed with tears again.

'Of course I love you are the most important thing in the world to me.' Lily snuggled up to Allan and sighed loudly into his chest I pushed you away because you don't know what you do to me, when I see you I cant look away, your are so beautiful, I just want to hold you.'

A tear fell from Lily's eyes, Allan looked scared that he said something wrong, he hugged her closer, and smiled as she wrapped her arms round his waist, he kissed the tear away and smiled as she hugged him closer and press her hand to his heart she kissed it and smiled as he picked her up and twirled her around they fell into fits of giggles. Will watched his best friend and Lily as Djaq tossed in his arms, he had tried to wake her, but it just resulted in her panicking and thrashing about more so he just whispered sweet nothings into her ear, He glanced at Luke who was flirting with Grey, he was always like this sometimes Will thinks that Luke and Allan are bothers, Luke would flirt with any maidens in Locksley. Will smiled as Grey and Luke leaned in but Jack called Grey and she cursed, Will smiled as Luke's face fell and he looked down at Djaq in his arms, she slowly opened her eyes, she smiled as she heard Will call her name she slowly opened her eyes and flung her arms around Will it was quite difficult considering he was sat down with her in his arms, she hugged him and never wanted to let go, he smiled and Wrapped his arms around her waist, Djaq yawned and her eyes drifted down she loosened her grip on Wills neck, he let go of her waist, but still kept her close, he looked down he saw the colour drown out of her face, Will shook her gently and called out her name, he tried again and again, he grabbed her and hoped that would wake her up, it didn't, tears threatened to fall, he had only just got her back he could not lose her, he didn't care if her was being selfish but he would give up all of England for her, she didn't wake as a tear fell on her face, Will picked her up, he carried her to the Doctor.

'Help, Please help her!' Will cried.

The doctor took Djaq off Will and placed her down on a table he asked questions then noticed a small puncture wound on her finger, he gasped.

'She's been poisoned !'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok um last update for about five days I think my brother has just told me that we cant get internet access were we are going so I'm sorry plz R&R or I wont write anymore to this story.


	19. New anger

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger! and put them back when I'm done.**

**Rating:15 for slash and sex **

**Summery: sequel to the time lord and the archer, it's the gangs trip in the TARDIS but things don't go as planned.**

**This is set after series 2 ended, Will and Djaq still haven't admitted there true feelings to each other and Marian is still alive.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10th doctor **

P.S Lily is Robins little sister and may contain spoilers for torchwood, grey is now.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

More tears rolled down Wills cheeks he didn't bother to wipe them, he just sat next to Djaq cradling her hand in his like it was her only link with the world, he whispered to her as the doctor told him there was no hope he didn't know the antidote and he had never seen the poison before, Will shook, as more tears rolled down his cheeks, he cried into her chest, as she her eyes opened slowly.

'Promise me Will scarlet that you will keep fighting, And I will never leave you I love you.'

She slipped away the tears kept coming her whispered into her hair that he loved her, he saw red and wanted to kill the Captain, he ran over to the TARDIS control panel everything seemed familiar, he pulled a lever and sent the TARDIS flying back to 1192, he pulled out a stopwatch he had had since after he fell in a river and nearly died he couldn't remember anything before that, but he always felt an outcast and that he was to clever he knew how to read and write and his mind could figure anything out, the stopwatch was of no interest to him so he put it back in his pocket and sighed, the TARDIS landed in 1192 and Will stumbled out.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok I'm sorry but all is not what it seems and yay internet the place were we are staying has it whoop **


	20. New Timelord

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger! and put them back when I'm done.**

**Rating:15 for slash and sex **

**Summery: sequel to the time lord and the archer, it's the gangs trip in the TARDIS but things don't go as planned.**

**This is set after series 2 ended, Will and Djaq still haven't admitted there true feelings to each other and Marian is still alive.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10th doctor **

P.S Lily is Robins little sister and may contain spoilers for torchwood, grey is now.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A tear hit the ground as Will saw Djaq's medical area Rose placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as did the doctor , he smiled sadly and walked over to the whirlpool, he saw a glistening he went over the Rock in was wedged in and pulled the gem out it was green the exact colour of his eyes, he felt a burning in his pocket he looked down at it and saw his stopwatch, he picked it up and gasped as golden wisps of are came out of it, The Doctor pulled the stopwatch out of his hand and Stared at Will, he opened the Watch The gold air came floating out and surrounded Will, it picked him up and pulled him up over the gem, it shined and green and flickered as Will was dropped to the ground. Everyone turned to The Doctor for answers.

'He's a time lord.'


	21. New fear

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger! and put them back when I'm done.**

**Rating:15 for slash and sex **

**Summery: sequel to the time lord and the archer, it's the gangs trip in the TARDIS but things don't go as planned.**

**This is set after series 2 ended, Will and Djaq still haven't admitted there true feelings to each other and Marian is still alive.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10th doctor **

P.S Lily is Robins little sister and may contain spoilers for torchwood, grey is now.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Gang stared at the doctor, their mouths hung open, he smiled at then and explained that is why Will could figure anything out and why he couldn't remember anything before he was 10, The gang smiled as Will woke up he shook his head and flexed his fingers, he smiled as Djaq walked out of the TARDIS fine and happy, She ran up to Will and hugged him, flinging her legs around him he hugged her back and smiled as she squeezed his ribs he moaned as she started to kiss him and pressed her breast into his chest he pulled her closer and kissed her back, ignoring the gangs moans as he did, Will smiled in to her mouth as he twisted them round and backed them up into a tree, his hand travelled up her top and round her nipple, She arched into him as pushed his hand off as she remembered where they were. She slipped off him and Smiled to the rest of the gang, they all looked confused, Allan and lily rushed over to her and hugged her, a bit warily but, they both looked really happy to see her, Will smiled and pulled Djaq closer to him again, She rested her head on his chest, and smiled as he wrapped his arms round her waist. He kiss her neck, she stopped him and turned to face him she looked confused, he kissed her cheek and whispered sorry, she wrinkled her nose, Will smiled he loved it when she wrinkled her nose. He looked at the Doctor hoping he would explain for him.

'Doctor?' Rose asked a nudged him in his side, he moaned and pouted.

'Will is a timelord!'

'Will's not a lord!' Allan stated rather loudly.

The doctor sighed and smiled 'Timelord'

'A what?' said Djaq backing away from Will, he looked pained as she stood behind Much and Dean who were wrapped in Each others arms and Much was nuzzling his head into her neck making her giggle. Will looked down as the doctor explained, a tear ran down his face when he saw Djaq scared of him. The doctor explained that most timelords had a TARDIS but Will was turned human to protect himself from the time war, Will shifted from foot to foot as a tear made its way down Djaq's face, she ran not knowing what to do. Djaq came to a clearing and sat on the floor cradling her knees to her chest, the only man she had ever loved was not Will the outlaws but a timelord from another time and planet. She cried until she had no tears left but shook as she heard a rustling of leaves, she turned around and saw Will with his head down, he lifted his head and she saw these hopeless eyes begging her to speak to him, tears sprung into her eyes again as he sat behind her scared of what she would say, he thought to himself that she wouldn't love him anymore, live was not worth living without her love, A tear ran down his cheek as Djaq fell into his arms crying against his chest, she hit his chest a few times before breaking down and letting the tears come freely down her cheeks, he whispered sorry and she replied that it hurt because she loved him always would, he rocked her back and forward as the tears kept coming, she cried her self to sleep in his arms, he picked her up and carried her back to camp and put her down in his bunk, Will walked away but found Djaq holding his sleeve, she looked so helpless and hurt he lay down next to her and wrapped an arm round her whispering no matter who or what he was he would always love her.

The morning came rather earlier and everyone was woken rudely by Allan and Lily, he was chasing her round the camp, he was soaked and she was laughing. The doctor got up and stretched kissing Rose on the cheek and smiling as she pressed her hand next to it, his eyes wandered round the camp, Grey and Luke where asleep next to each other, he made a note to wake them up or Jack would have a fit, he suddenly had a craving for tea, he smiled it was an old earth habit he had picked up from Rose, he missed her when she was in the parallel universe, then it hit him, Will was him but from Pete's world, he was the 11th doctor.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I told you that I would get Harry Lloyd as the doctor somehow, I'm not to sure about this chapter I wrote it in English coz as much as I love Harry Lloyd his great great granddad is very boring and so is Shakespeare. Plz R&R.**


	22. New laughes

**don't own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger! and put them back when I'm done.**

**Rating:15 for slash and sex **

**Summery: sequel to the time lord and the archer, it's the gangs trip in the TARDIS but things don't go as planned.**

**This is set after series 2 ended, Will and Djaq still haven't admitted there true feelings to each other and Marian is still alive.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10th doctor **

P.S Lily is Robins little sister and may contain spoilers for torchwood, grey is now 16.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The doctor ran to wake Will, but found him awake and comforting Djaq who was crying in his arms he mouthed bad dream and smiled as the doctor nodded and left them, the doctor resumed looking round camp as he made his way over to Grey and Luke, he wondered were Jack was, he noticed that Much and Dean were cooking and that Robin was leaning on the entrance to the camp with his hand on Marians stomach, the bump was just starting to grow, The doctor shook Grey and Luke awake, they scowled at him and sprung apart as Jack stumbled into the camp looking pleased with himself, the doctor sighed he knew that look to Well.

He would regret it but he asked anyway 'where have you been?'

'To the trip to Jerusalem inn, and it was great, the men round here are hot, that was the best sex of my life!'

The doctor sighed and shook his head, a quick insult came into his head and before he could stop it, it came out of his mouth.

'Rose, Jack the TARDIS is picking up a sex crashed alien.'

'Who?' Jack asked like a child on Christmas morning.

'You' the doctor laughed.

'Hey I'm not an Alien' the doctor just laughed louder the rest of the camp joined in soon everyone was on the floor laughing but not remembering why.

'Will?' the doctor questioned, Will looked up and smiled.

For the first time in his life the doctor didn't know what to say, 'your me!'

Will stopped and stared at him, the doctor explained that he was him and that he was made human instead of being sent to fight so he never met Rose and fell, in love with her but instead he fell for Djaq. Will smiled and knew that Djaq did the same, he hugged her and kissed her.

'The doctor suddenly remembered we have to save 'New earth.'


	23. New Control

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger! and put them back when I'm done.**

**Rating:15 for slash and sex **

**Summery: sequel to the time lord and the archer, it's the gangs trip in the TARDIS but things don't go as planned.**

**This is set after series 2 ended, Will and Djaq still haven't admitted there true feelings to each other and Marian is still alive.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10th doctor **

P.S Lily is Robins little sister and may contain spoilers for torchwood, grey is now 16.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The doctor grinned as everyone stumbled into the TARDIS rather grumpily after he had woken them all up, he danced around the TARDIS. Everybody frowned at him apart from Rose who danced along with him, Dean grinned as Much started to sing, she covered her ears and kissed him to shut him up, he deepened the kiss and smiled in to her mouth as she wrapped her arms round his neck, he pulled her closer as they fell back on to the sofa, Allan giggled childishly as Much and Dean carried on kissing.

Allan picked up the gem of life and tossed it up and down, Lily scowled at him and smiled as he jumped to get the gem, he grinned at her and carried on chucking the gem, she sat down next to his feet, and smiled as he sat down next to her like a child he sat crossed legged and tossed the gem to her, he turned to face her and caught the gem and smiled leaning in to kiss her, she pulled away and laughed as he landed in her lap, he pulled her head down and kissed her, Allan released her and caught her in his arms as she fell. She smiled up at him as he looked at her with love in his eyes, she rested her head on his stomach as he ran his hands through her hair. Allan picked up Lily after she fell a sleep on him, Allan sighed as he sat down on the sofa with Lily lying next to him, he lay down next to her and placed his arms round her waist and his head in the crook of her shoulder, he smiled at her before falling a sleep.

Will wandered into the library, and ran his hand over the spines of the books, he smiled as he saw Djaq leaning in the door way, he picked up a book and flicked through it, he just so happened to pick up Robin Hood the legend he smiled as read through it, he looked for his name and found Djaq next to his, they had three children, he looked over to the doorway and gathered Djaq up in his arms. She shrieked as he spun her round and kissed her. She smiled up at him and kissed him.

The Doctor danced around the control panel of the TARDIS, Will bumped into the Doctor, he scowled as Rose pulled him away from the button, the doctor watched as Will pressed all the buttons and pulled all the levers shouting at Djaq and Allan to do the same, Just like him the doctor was never without his lover and best friend. The TARDIS whirred and everyone grabbed hold of something or someone. They landed in New New York and flung open the doors to be met by some cybamen .


	24. New Rooms

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger! and put them back when I'm done.**

**Rating:15 for slash and sex **

**Summery: sequel to the time lord and the archer, it's the gangs trip in the TARDIS but things don't go as planned.**

**This is set after series 2 ended, Will and Djaq still haven't admitted there true feelings to each other and Marian is still alive.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10th doctor **

P.S Lily is Robins little sister and may contain spoilers for torchwood, grey is now 16.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'WHAT?' the doctor shouted, he slammed the door in the cyberman's face, Rose stared at him, she raised her eyebrows, he stormed off and knocked things of all the shelves, he jumped on to the table and sat with his head in his hand. Rose placed a hand on his arm, he looked down at it then to her face, he smiled sadly and flung his arms round her waist, she rested her head on his shoulder, she knew what was wrong but she didn't want to say it, it still hurt when she thought about it, he kissed her neck and walked to the control panel, the doctor pulled a lever, the TARDIS whirred quietly sensing that the doctor was upset, she quietly floated in the time vortex.

Rose sent a questioning look at The Doctor, he sat down on the captains chair after pushing Will off it, Djaq scowled at the doctor as she helped Will get up, he glanced and apologetic look at Will and sat with his head in his hands, Little John pushed everyone out of the control room, Much held Dean as little john pushed them through the TARDIS, she smiled as Much tripped and took her down with her, she smiled as he pulled himself up and helped her up, pulling her into his chest.

The doctor paced up and down trying to figure out what to do about the cybermen and how they got there. Rose frowned as Jack paced up and down, she shook her head when he pushed the doctor out of the way, he typed on the computer and frowned in concentration. The doctor stamped his feet as Jack hacked in to the torchwood main computer. Jack laughed as Gwen and Ianto appeared on the screen, they turned round and stared at him, he smiled and waved to them. The doctor moaned as Jack struck up conversation, Rose placed a hand on The Doctors arm and cuddled up to him, Jack smiled at Rose as she tried to get the doctor to stop acting like a child, she failed so she kissed him. Jack enquired about the cyberman industries, he nodded and said goodbye.

'Right, the only remaining cyberman industry is in Paris, France.'

'Right so we know were they can from but what does he want with them?'

Marian picked up a book and stared at it, Will looked of her shoulder, he smiled.

'It's gallifrayian'

Marian looked confused, he tried to explain to her but she didn't understand, she shrugged at him.

'She was really upset when you turned into a timelord I found her crying, last night.'

'Who?' Will asked somewhat confused.

Marian nodded to Djaq and smiled as she flicked through a book.

'I thought that she was ok with it?'

'But Will I found her crying.'

Will ran over to Djaq and picked her up and carried her out of the living room, she smiled at him and leaned her head against his chest, He pulled her closer and put her down, she looked up at him and groaned as Will pulled her into his chest, he mumbled apologies it her hair, she laughed.

'What?'

'You.'

'What?' he laughed.

'Your acting all strangely. Why?'

'Marian said she saw you crying last night.'

'Oh.' Djaq replied, looking down.

'Why?' Will said tilting her head up to met his gaze.

She sighed and rested her head on his chest 'because you changed and I was scared I was going to loose you.' She said as a tear rolled down her cheek

'Shh, I will never leave you I love you.' Will said wiping her tear, he tilted her head up and kissed her.

The Doctor paced up and down, the looked over to Rose who was tapping her pen leaning over the consol and then over to Jack who was carefully planning out a attack plan and kept screwing up the piece's of paper then throwing them on the floor, around him was littered with paper. Grey and Luke walked into the TARDIS's garden, well if you could call it that it was more like a hill with a few trees, Grey was dancing around Luke, he laughed at her as he launched himself at her, They tumbled down the hill, she laughed as Luke grinned goofily at her, Grey stopped as he ran his hand down her side and covered her mouth with his hand, she smiled against his hand and thrashed about half-heartedly as Luke straddled her, she smiled against his hand as he leant down to kiss her, he moved his hand and she pushed on his chest, he looked at her and smiled as she lazily looped her hands round the back of his head and pulled him down, the kiss ended and Luke pushed himself up offering Grey a hand she grabbed it and as he pulled her up she slipped her foot round his ankle and pulled them both down, Grey smiled innocently at this and rolled them over, she straddled him and kissed, he pulled her closer and rolled her over so he was on top and leant down to kiss her again.

Allan jumped down from on top of the bookshelf, Lily groaned as Allan knocked her over and lay on the floor next to her with his hand on her belly, she smiled and pushed herself up, and ran to find the Doctor and Jack. Allan skidded in after her and knocked her to the ground, they gambolled down as sloped and landed at Robins feet, Allan smiled shamefully up at him, Lily hit Allan but could help but smile as Allan got an upslap round the head from Robin who was now lecturing Luke and Gray on disappearing when they where trying to make a plan.

'Right you lot, We have a plan.'


	25. New dreams

The wind whipped passed her, The leaves rustled around her feet, she smiled as a squirrel scampered across the ground and Away from camp, the sun was just setting, she saw Much throw down his bow and storm back it to camp, Djaq giggled at him and carried on walking.

Will watched the water rush past, he shivered as the wind sent a chill to his bones he pulled his cloak tighter to him, he saw a squirrel run across the ground and a light giggle flow through the air, Will knew that laugh he looked up to see Djaq she was twiddling her tag between her fingers, he smiled as she jumped when she saw him, he looked at her,

'God she was beautiful' Will thought to himself 'He just wanted to kiss her and hold her.'

Djaq looked straight at Will, she smiled as he flicked his hair out of his eyes and sighed as it flopped down again, he looked really cute, Djaq normally didn't get these feelings but when she was around Will she couldn't help it, she wanted to kiss him and never leave him.

'Djaq?' Will questioned.

Djaq looked up and blushed under his gaze, she smiled.

'A penny for your thoughts?'

'My thoughts are worth much more than a penny, William Scarlet.'

'Well Djaq?'

'This'

Djaq leaned forward and placed her lips on his…

Will threw his top on the floor, kissing Djaq once again, she arched into him as his hand slipped over her skin, he kissed her more deeply, she urged him on by teasing his lip, she pushed herself into him crushing her bare chest against his, he moaned into her mouth, she felt a hardness stirring against her as she wrapped her legs around his body. She pushed herself further into him she slipped her tongue in to his mouth and let her hands travel down his back and round his chest, he pushed them down on to the floor, Djaq gasped as they touched the cold leaves, Will sat up and smiled at her leaning down and sucking on her neck, she pulled him down closer to feel his chest against her again, his hand grazed her breast she let out a soft moan, he lowered his lips to hers again, he heard leaves rustle, he jumped up and pulled Djaq into the shadows of the trees grabbing his top he was wearing before, he pulled her in closer to him she rested her head against his chest as it rose and fell, she could hear his strong heartbeat, she shut her eyes and slipped down his chest to lay against his legs. He slid down and sat behind her and just held her as she fell asleep in his arms just like he always wanted.


	26. New weapons

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger! and put them back when I'm done.**

**Rating:15 for slash and sex **

**Summery: sequel to the time lord and the archer, it's the gangs trip in the TARDIS but things don't go as planned.**

**This is set after series 2 ended, Will and Djaq still haven't admitted there true feelings to each other and Marian is still alive.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10th doctor **

P.S Lily is Robins little sister and may contain spoilers for torchwood, grey is now 16.and the last chapter was a dream I now it was random but it will fit in somewhere along the line

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Djaq woke up and smiled as The Doctor ran to the control panel and stuck his tongue out at Will, Rose hit him on the arm, he hit the wrong button and the TARDIS went whirring, the doctor sulked as he hit the wrong button and had no idea where they where going.

'Oh well done Rose!' the doctor added sarcastically.

'You were being rude.'

'Sorry?' the doctor offered, and grinned childishly.

Marian walked up to the door and opened it, she smiled childishly as she saw all the people and jumped up and down as Robin grabbed her hand a spun her outside, the doctor grabbed them and pulled them back inside,

'Whoa you can go out there dressed like that.'

Marian and Robin looked down at each other and smiled, The doctor pointed them to the wardrobe and watched as they walked off with the rest of the gang and Rose followed them.

Allan walked out of the wardrobe he wore a pair of black jeans and a tight leather jacket and a black t-shirt, Lily followed him she was in a pair of light blue jeans and a green vest top, the rest of the gang followed. Grey smiled at Luke, he hugged her and kissed her, she slid her hand into his back pocket and pulled him closer to herself, she wrapped her arms around his neck, he wrapped his around her waist and pulled her closer, she smiled in to his mouth as she pressed her lips to his, she nibbled on his bottom lip and ran her tongue along his upper lip, Grey smiled as she broke the kiss, Luke smiled at her then pulled them to the door to open it, Luke slipped his hand into her back pocket and pulled her closer an act which was followed by Allan and Will, Much wrapped his one of his arms round Deans waist and the other by her neck and kissed her on the cheek. Robins hand was on Marians belly, he gasped as the baby kicked and smiled at Marian.

Jack ran out of the door and looked around, a smiled spread across his face, he jogged up to the tourist centre, he smiled and kiss Ianto as he dropped the coffee cup he was wearing.

'Owens not going to be happy with you' Jack said kissing Ianto again.

Jack bounded up to the door and grinned as he opened the door, he flung his arms round Gwen and smiled into her neck as she hugged him back, she smiled into his chest, he winked at Tosh and smiled at Owen who dropped a needle. The doctor and the gang walked into torchwood the doctor scoffed at it but couldn't help but smile. Rose looked around and smiled, She jumped as a weevil screamed, Owen came and stood next to her the weevil backed down and he smiled at the through the blow pipe. Luke looked up and ducked as the pterodactyl flew close to his head, Grey chuckled as Luke screamed when the weevil screamed, she kissed him and pushed her hand into his back pocket again and laughed as he did the same. Will watched as Owen did an autopsy on an odd, Djaq came to stand by him and slipped her hand into his pocket and pulled out his stopwatch, she looked at it and smiled as the gold wisps' landed on her hand, Will looked down at her hand then up to Djaq's face and smiled as the wisps floated around her face. Will stared at her and placed a hand on her face, the wisps floated around his hand and Djaq grinned as the stopwatch shut itself, she leant up to kiss him.

'No kissing in the lab.' Owen butted in.

Djaq smiled at Will, and muttered later throwing in a flirty wink before walking off.

The torchwood team and Robins gang plus the doctor and Rose gathered in Jacks office. He looked round all of them and signalled To Ianto to get the weapons, he came back with a box full of weapons jack gave everybody a weapon.

'Right everybody, we have a captain to defeat.'


	27. New Groups

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger! and put them back when I'm done.**

**Rating:15 for slash and sex **

**Summery: sequel to the time lord and the archer, it's the gangs trip in the TARDIS but things don't go as planned.**

**This is set after series 2 ended, Will and Djaq still haven't admitted there true feelings to each other and Marian is still alive.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10th doctor **

P.S Lily is Robins little sister and may contain spoilers for torchwood, grey is now 16.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Everyone filled into the TARDIS, the doctor and Will much to the doctors annoyance started to set coordinates for New earth.

'Dean?' the Doctor questioned, she looked up from kissing Much 'when did the Captain arrive?'

'About six months ago,' she said with a confused look on her face.

'Will, take severn months off those coordinates.'

'Um, I don't know how, this TARDIS is different from mine.'

The Doctor sniggered at Will and shone when he got the chance to show-off, Rose rolled her eyes and sat in the captains chair.

'Right, you lot, as we have the weapons and a plan…'

'Not being funny but don't we need to know the plan to help, and its not just half a plan is it?' Allan questioned glaring at Robin, who just smiled guiltily.

'Yeah' Owen threw in.

'Right, Tosh computer.'

Tosh threw Jack and the doctor a HHPC, Jack smiled as he caught it.

'Ok, Allan, Lily, Owen and Rose, you will disable all the transmitters and teleportation devices using these, and Rose watch out for the ood, the beast properly has something to do with this as the Captain was last seen, severn months ago by Toby.'

'OK'

'Me, Jack, Robin, Little john, Gwen and Dean, we need to kill the cybermen.'

'What?'

'I will explain later, Will, Djaq and Marian take K9 and set up a trap for the Captain. Tosh and Ianto stay here we need someone to help us out through the computers.'

Tosh nodded and wished everybody good luck.

'Much, Luke and Grey, find out if the Captain has any more allies working for him.

The doctor hit the button and the TARDIS went whirring to the future.


	28. New Chase

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger! and put them back when I'm done.**

**Rating:15 for slash and sex **

**Summery: sequel to the time lord and the archer, it's the gangs trip in the TARDIS but things don't go as planned.**

**This is set after series 2 ended, Will and Djaq still haven't admitted there true feelings to each other and Marian is still alive.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10th doctor **

P.S Lily is Robins little sister and may contain spoilers for torchwood, grey is now 16.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The TARDIS landed in New New York, the doctor smiled as he saw the past versions of him and rose laying down on the grass, he put his arm out to stop everyone they all glared at him as they bumped into each other, he threw them all a key and laughed as one hit Much squarely in the head, Dean reached up and kissed him, Jack grinned and Kiss Ianto, everybody else did the same, Little john rolled his eyes, and smirked as Marian hit Robin for being cocky, he just smiled at her and she rolled her eyes, placing her hand on her belly. The doctor soon got bored and pulled Rose and Allan by the arms to get them to follow, Allan shook him off and grabbed Lily's hand smiling at her and making her blush. Robin deliberately walked in-between them smiling as he did. The doctor point to the hospital and Rose shuddered as she remembered the last time she was in there. Jack looked confused and Threw a questioning look at the doctor.

'We went to the hospital because I got a message from the Face of Boe, Aka Jack, and me and rose got separated, she was sent to the basement and there she met Cassandra who jumped into Roses body threatening to kill her, meanwhile I found out that the hospital had no shop' The doctor stopped and grinned as Rose shook her head, 'anyway I also found that the cat sisters were controlling a human farm, they infected the people with diseases and made the cure from them, there were millions of them, but I cured them, and the cat sisters were arrested.'

'So what's all this got to do with the Captain?' Djaq questioned matching the confused look on Wills face.

'When we were last the face of Boe was dieing but he didn't, the Captain wants him dead because the face of Boe owns Boeshane Peninsula and that's were the gem of life was originally kept and it is rumoured that under the city there is a series of tunnels and clues that lead to the gem.'

'What like a treasure hunt?' Owen and Gwen asked.

'Yeah'

_Now you're gone  
I realised my love for you was strong  
And I miss you here now you're gone  
I keep waiting here by the phone with your pictures hanging on the wall_

Roses phone went off and caused everyone to jump and the cat sisters to turn around, by now they had managed to get into the hospital, the sister got their claws out and gave chase.

'Find the face of Boe we need to go to Boeshane Peninsula.'


	29. New planet

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger! and put them back when I'm done.**

**Rating:15 for slash and sex **

**Summery: sequel to the time lord and the archer, it's the gangs trip in the TARDIS but things don't go as planned.**

**This is set after series 2 ended, Will and Djaq still haven't admitted there true feelings to each other and Marian is still alive.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10th doctor **

P.S Lily is Robins little sister and may contain spoilers for torchwood, grey is now 16.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The gang ran up the stairs hoping that now they spilt up the cat sisters wouldn't find them, Robin skidded to a holt causing everyone to fall over apart from Allan and Lily who stood smirking at everybody, Allan offered his hand to Will who pulled himself up along with Djaq. Robin brushed himself off, and opened the door to ward 54, Dean walked in first and Smiled as she saw the face of Boe, she bowed and walked up to him, while sending a message to the doctor through the physic paper.

The doctor ran up the stairs after locking the nuns in the human farm, he pulled Roses arm and smiled as she fell into his chest. The doctor opened the door and a large grin spread across his face. The doctor knelt down next to Boe and started to talk.

'Boe can you take us to the Boeshane peninsular?'

The face of Boe nodded and asked for a templar time shift. The doctor typed in the coordinates and smiled as they landed on the warm sands of Boeshane peninsular.

Jack grinned and bounced up to the city of Boeshane peninsular, he went back and grabbed Ianto's arm kissing him and jumping for joy, he point to the city and the entrance then the sand coloured brick, he slipped an arm round his waist, ianto leaned into his shoulder, as Jack let a tear slip down his cheek. Ianto reached up and wiped the tears from jacks eyes, he knew better than to ask him what was wrong but he did and was surprised when Jack told him about grey and his mom and dad, a tear rolled down Ianto's cheek, Jack laughed at himself and Ianto crying over something that happened years ago. Grey watched as her brother and his lover cried over the fallen city, she felt a hand slide into her back pocket and another creep round her waist, she smiled as she rested her head against Luke's chest and sighed, he asked her want was wrong.

'I remember… I couldn't before but now I do, oh Luke it was horrible, I was scared then I let go of Jacks hand, they took me.' Grey cried, Luke held her next his chest and ran a hand up and down her back, the tear soaked through his top, he smiled as the doctor pointed to the cave by the beach, Luke pushed Grey way so he could look into her eyes, she smiled sadly at him and pushed him so he walked in front of her, thy ran to catch up with everyone else, grey jumped on Luke's back, he grabbed her legs and gave her a piggy back, Lily jumped on Allan and screamed as he ran with her.

'God, riding a horse would be safer!'

'Yeah, but not as much fun.'

Lily giggled and clung tighter to Allan, she ran her foot up his side and laughed as he jolted forward. The doctor pointed to the cave and smiled as rose grabbed his arm remembering the last time they went into a cave. The doctor and Will led the way, smiling as there girlfriends clung to their arms.

'The Captain is here!'


	30. New hostage

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger! and put them back when I'm done.**

**Rating:15 for slash and sex **

**Summery: sequel to the time lord and the archer, it's the gangs trip in the TARDIS but things don't go as planned.**

**This is set after series 2 ended, Will and Djaq still haven't admitted there true feelings to each other and Marian is still alive.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10th doctor **

P.S Lily is Robins little sister and may contain spoilers for torchwood, grey is now 16.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They entered the cave, Rose shivered as the cold got to her bones, she clung to the doctor as a bat flew over her head. Will smiled as Djaq clung tighter to him as she stumbled, Will caught her and lifted her up carrying her over the rocky stream. Djaq smiled as Will put her down and she linked her arm through his. The cave was dark damp and smelt funny, Rose whined as the bats flew over her head, She clung tighter to the doctor, he smiled and pulled her closer. Rose stopped pulling the doctor back she pointed down a tunnel, Jack ran forward and carried on walking, Ianto followed Jack curiosity getting the better than him, Gwen watched as Jack slipped his hand into Ianto's, she couldn't help it a surge of jealousy came over her, but she had Rhys so she should leave Jack and Ianto to be. Allan watched as a bright light flashed he tugged on Lily's leg as she was still sat on his back, she smiled down at him and leant her mouth next to his ear. He smiled and pointed to the light, Lily kicked Jack gently, he scowled at her but the smile on his face gave it away that he was happy to be back home. She pointed to the light but it was gone confusion crossed over his face, she slid off Allan's back and went over to investigate, Allan grabbed her hand, she shook him off and carried on walking, she stopped as she heard voices and slipped back into the shadows she felt an arm grab her waist and one by her neck.

'Allan?' he answered her but he was stood in front of her. She tried to turn around but was stopped when the arms tightened round her. 'Allan' she whimpered. She struggled but was held still. She felt something pressed to her head it felt like a ball but it was bright, 'Allan' she whimpered again. Allan stood there helpless as Lily was captured, The Doctor skidded round the corner and stopped abruptly as he saw Lily being held, he pulled Rose closer and smiled despite the situation, Lily whimpered Allan's name again, he launched forward but was held by Gwen and Owen, he struggled against them, but stopped as the thing holding Lily stepped out the shadows, Allan launched forward again, shouting at the thing, Little John punched Allan and knocked him out, Lily launched forward.

'Allan, Allan A Dale, wake up now, I need you.' Lily shouted 'Please, Allan.' Lily begged a tear running down her cheek.

Robin watched as his sister was held by the thing and Allan was knocked out, it hurt him to see her begging, he looked at Will, who looked equally confused the doctor was trying to talk the thing Down but he just tightened his grip on Lily.

'Orders,' the thing said.

'From who?'

'Orders.'

'From. Who?!'

'Captain.'

'Robin, help' Lily whimpered. Robin pleaded with the doctor, Marian felt tears sting her eyes she hadn't seen him so helpless or so heartbreaking since gisbourne had proposed to her, She stood next to him and let him lean on her, he placed his hand on her belly, she noticed he did this when he was scared or was worried, Marian laughed quietly.

'What is it?' She asked.

'Its an ood.'

'What?'

'An Ood, a slave alien, but once in awhile one goes rogue.'

'So a rogue ood is threatening my sister.'

'Yeah' the doctor nodded sadly.

Allan stirred and held his head, he opened his eyes and saw Lily, he jumped up not caring about the pain, He looked at lily a tear ran down his cheek, he wiped it angrily and demanded for Lily to be let go. Allan then tried pleading with the thing but it just stood there with Lily in his arms, he didn't know what to do or say he just looked at her, her wanted to promise her it would be ok, but the words wouldn't come.

Owen snuck round the back of the ood he put the taser gun to the back of the ood's neck, the grip slipped off Lily, she ran into Allan's arms and buried her head into his chest, he cradled her into his chest and ran his fingers through her hair. He slipped his arm round her waist and another one under her knees, he picked her up and smiled as she rested her head against his chest, he pulled her closer as she shuffled in his arms, she wanted to stay in his arms but they had to find out what the light was. She slid out of his arms but still holding on to him. Robin pulled Lily out off Allan's arms and hugged her close to him, he hugged her and kissed the top of his head, He smiled and released her, still smiling.

They all walked forward, they didn't know what to expect but they knew it would be bad, Much and Dean smiled at each other as Robin and Marina childishly teased each other , Much carried on walking still holding Deans hand. A figure jumped out from behind a rock and grabbed dean, The captain teleported out and grabbed the gem of life on the way, the doctor spun round and shouted/swore as he tried to figure out what to do, he lifted his head and jumped over the rocks Rose ran after him and followed him as he jumped over more rocks, avoiding the water. He stopped suddenly causing Rose to crash into the back of him.

'The gem of life is in the TARDIS, the TARDIS isn't controlled by time so it should still be in there. We can save dean and the whole of New New York.'


	31. New Tears

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger! and put them back when I'm done.**

**Rating:15 for slash and sex **

**Summery: sequel to the time lord and the archer, it's the gangs trip in the TARDIS but things don't go as planned.**

**This is set after series 2 ended, Will and Djaq still haven't admitted there true feelings to each other and Marian is still alive.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10th doctor **

P.S Lily is Robins little sister and may contain spoilers for torchwood, grey is now 16.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Much launched forward, he needed to get Dean back, he loved her, he needed her, he ran up to the doctor and picked him up by the scruff of his shirt he pushed him up against a wall, he pressed he arm to his neck, the doctor dangled struggling against Much.

'We have to get her back. NOW!'

'We will but first we need to…'

'No, we need to save her, he will kill her!'

'Ok, but we need to stop the captain.'

'I don't care about the captain we need to save her, you just care about getting the glory you don't mind who you put in the way to get it. We need to save her now!'

'That's not true, I would never put any of you in danger. I know we have to save her and we will, but first we have to stop the captain or he will enslave the whole of time and space.'

Much dropped the doctor and apologised, he ran off, he reached the beach, he sat on the sand and cried, he couldn't believe he had done that, he had threatened the doctor, but he needed to save Dean he loved her. How could the doctor not understand that, he loved Rose and would do anything for her, Didn't he understand that. More tears rolled down his cheeks, he couldn't stop them, he heard sand crunching under someone's feet, he turned round and saw Robin and Marian, he sighed he didn't want to talk to them they were so happy together, it just made the hunger in him greater, but it wasn't hunger for food but for something else.

'Hi?' asked Robin warily.

'Hi,' much sighed.

'Are you ok?'

'Yeah, well sort of.' Much shrugged.

'Much, What's wrong?'

Much sighed and lay back on the sand 'I love her so much but I cant save her, I need to save her, Master, Robin please help me.'

'I will, Much don't worry we will save her.'

'Thank you' Much started to carry again, Robin hugged him and tried to stop him from crying, Much shook as he cried.

The doctor walked out of the cave and came over to Much and Robin.

'Sorry' much muttered, the doctor smiled at him.

'We need to go back to New Earth to save Dean then sort out the captain.'


	32. New Death

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger! and put them back when I'm done.**

**Rating:15 for slash and sex **

**Summery: sequel to the time lord and the archer, it's the gangs trip in the TARDIS but things don't go as planned.**

**This is set after series 2 ended, Will and Djaq still haven't admitted there true feelings to each other and Marian is still alive.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10th doctor **

P.S Lily is Robins little sister and may contain spoilers for torchwood, grey is now 16.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jack watched as everyone fell to the floor clutching their heads, He pulled Ianto up smiling at him, Everyone dusted themselves off, trying to get over the headache that Time travel gave you if you were not use to it, Jack winked at ianto, he blushed and smiled at him, hacking into the hospitals main computer line, the alarms went off. The outlaws looked around, they all looked really confused apart from Will who was smiling smugly at them, Djaq thumbed him but kept smiling, she looked over to the door the captain was trying to burst in. Jack smiled, he chucked everyone a gun, Gwen and Tosh sent him a questioning look, he smiled at them, he stood defensively in front of Grey and Ianto, Luke cocked his gun after Grey showed him what to do, He smiled at her and stood in front of her, still trying to protect her. Will put an arm round Djaq's waist and cocked the gun for her, they stood side on and waited for the captain to come through the door.

The door flew off its hinges, Jack got a rush from the excitement, He pulled back the trigger on the gun, the captain laughed jack fired the gun at the two Oods stood next to him.

'Remember the teams from earlier? Go do what the doctor said, NOW!' Jack demanded throwing them a teleport, everyone shifted out apart from Ianto.

'I'm not leaving you Jack.'

'Go, Now!'

'NO!'

'Please Ianto, Go, Please.'

'NO'

'Ianto go, you could die, Please go.' Jack pleaded, Ianto looked at him and sadly nodded his head, he teleported out, with a tear running down his cheek.

'Aww, lovers tiff,' The Captain mocked.

Jack pulled the trigger and watched as the bullet flew in to the Captain's arm, and as another flew into his chest, the Captain jolted back, jack jogged up to him and stood on his wrist to make him drop the gun, Jack knelt down beside him.

'Why?'

The Captain grinned 'The beast.'

Robin jumped as little john lay a hand on his shoulder, he snapped out of his thoughts of Marian and their baby, he smiled and carried on walking not really knowing where they were going, but knowing that they had to kill the cybermen, Robin picked up a gun, and turned it over, Rose ran over, and pointed the gun to the floor as he shot it, it flung them backwards, rose landed in the doctors arms, Robin scowled as he fell on the floor. The doctor pointed to a time vortex swirling round, he poked his hand through it and pulled on something, he tugged it and fell backwards, the vortex closed, the doctor looked down and saw a cyberman button.

'Oops'

'You just shut a gate to another world and you don't know what you could have done and all you can say is oops?'

The doctor smiled guiltily at Rose 'the world hasn't collapsed, so I think its safe.'

Rose smiled at him and took the button out of his hand and put her other hand into his pocket, deliberately brushing her hand against the inside of his thigh, she pulled out the sonic screwdriver and pushed the button, it light up and fuzzed a bit, some cybermen walked passed everyone sunk into the shadows, Rose pointed the sonic screwdriver at the button again the cybermen fell down, the doctor smiled.

'Ok we have disabled all the transmitters and killed the cybermen and jack has killed the captain now we need to Rescue Dean.'


	33. New Gang

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger! and put them back when I'm done.**

**Rating:15 for slash and sex **

**Summery: sequel to the time lord and the archer, it's the gangs trip in the TARDIS but things don't go as planned.**

**This is set after series 2 ended, Will and Djaq still haven't admitted there true feelings to each other and Marian is still alive.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10th doctor **

P.S Lily is Robins little sister and may contain spoilers for torchwood, grey is now 16.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Much skidded round the corner, he fell over as he saw Dean chained to the wall, her head was hanging, she looked like she had been beaten, Much Stood up ignoring the laughing of everyone, he walked over to Dean he knelt down and placed a hand on her face, she stirred under his touch, Dean smiled as Much touched his face, Dean kissed Much's hand and placed her hand on his knee, he reached up and untied the rope that held her she struggled against them trying to get loose quicker, the ropes slid off her arms, she launched forward and wrapped her arms around Much, he hugged her back and pulled her closer, he fell over, she lay on top of him and smiled, he reached up and kissed her pulling her closer, dean broke the kiss needing air she smiled at him and rest her head against his chest. He pulled her closer and smiled.

'I love you' Much told Dean gazing into her eyes.

'I love you too.'

'Come back with me?'

'Of course, I never want to leave you.'

Dean leant down to Kiss Much again. He smiled into her mouth and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Much broke the kiss as Robin called his name, he sighed and looked up, he saw Robin smiling smugly, Dean rolled off Much, he pushed himself up and extended his arm out for her, she took it and steadied herself, she stood up but fell backwards, Much grabbed her and flung her on to his back, she slid off his back and laughed as he picked her up, she shifted in his arms, she lay her head on his chest and started to fall asleep in her lovers arms.

'Doctor?' Grey asked watching him add a perception filter to the outlaws tags, she smiled as she took the one Luke gave her, she shuffled back into Luke's chest and watched as the doctor added the perception filters.

'Yep'

'Who's the beast?'

'He's the devil really if you believe in god and religion, Why?'

'The Captain said that was why he did this.'

'Really? But he was sucked into the black hole.'

'Maybe, the Captain met him before he died?'

'Yeah but we saved New earth, no more chasing aliens for a while, anyway everyone has to go home Grey, jack has torchwood, Robin has Robin hoodie stuff and me and Rose have planets to cause trouble on.'

'Luke, are you staying with Robin and the Gang?'

'Yeah, probably. Why?'

'It doesn't matter.'

'Grey, do you want to stay with me?'

'Yes.' said Grey swinging her arms around his neck and kissing him, she pushed him down and straddled him, she deepened the kiss and ran her hand over his chest. She smiled as he broke the kiss, Luke smiled back at her and laughed as she tried to push herself up but forgot that his arm was round her waist, she fell back down on his chest, she smiled and rested her head on his chest and curled up as he sat them both up.

'Doctor the readings of rift activity are going through the roof.' Tosh sad he voice breaking as she spoke.


	34. New Fans

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger! and put them back when I'm done.**

**Rating:15 for slash and sex **

**Summery: sequel to the time lord and the archer, it's the gangs trip in the TARDIS but things don't go as planned.**

**This is set after series 2 ended, Will and Djaq still haven't admitted there true feelings to each other and Marian is still alive.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10th doctor **

P.S Lily is Robins little sister and may contain spoilers for torchwood, grey is now 16.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'What!? Why?'

'The TARDIS has merged with another doctors TARDIS, everyone hide a part from you.'

Rose stared at the man that had just appeared on the ship, He was not as tall as the Doctor, and dressed in a tan cricket outfit with red lining. He wore a hat of the same tan colour with a red stripe around the brim. On his lapel was pinned, inexplicably, a stick of celery.

The Doctor raced around the other side and skidded to a halt beside Rose. His eyes were as big as dinner plates and his face was all shock.

"What?" he demanded.

"What?!" the other man asked.

"What?!?" Rose chimed in.

For a second, everyone was silent, staring at each other in total surprise. Rose was the first one to recover herself.

"Is that who I think it is?" she asked cautiously.

"Who are you?" the man in the cricket outfit said.

"Oh Brilliant!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Totally wrong, of course, but still. Impossible things seem to be my trade. Happen to me all the time, especially lately. Not that I'm complaining. Still, big emergency, universe goes bang in about five minutes, but totally brilliant!" He broke out in a huge, excited smile.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Jack asked, looking very confused.

"_I'm_ the Doctor," said the man in the cricket outfit, "Who are you?"

"Yes you are," the Doctor replied, his grin growing, "You are the Doctor!"

'But I'm the Doctor.' Will threw in.

"Oh, good for you, Doctor! Good for Brilliant old you"

'What?'

"Oooo, there it goes, the frowny face!" the Doctor interrupted, grinning again. He grabbed the man's cheeks and pinched them. "I remember that one. Mind you, a bit saggier than it ought to be, hair's a bit greyer. That's cos of me, though. The two of us together has shorted out the time differential. Should all snap back in place when we get you home. You'll be able to close that coat again. Never mind that! Look at you, the hat, the coat, the crickety- cricket stuff, the stick of celery…. It's a brave choice, celery. But to be fair to you, not a lot of men can carry off a decorative vegetable."

"Is that who I think it is?" Rose smiled at the sudden realization.

"Yup!" said the Doctor. "He's Five, I'm eleven, and he's eleven but an outlaw called Will but also me "

"I can't believe this is happening!" Djaq said, barely able to contain her laughter. This was the Doctor, five regenerations ago. "I can't believe it. You look like a mad footballer who fell into the grocery aisle in the supermarket!"

"Oi!" the Tenth Doctor complained.

"Shut up!" the Fifth Doctor snapped, whipping his hat off and putting it on the console. "There is something very wrong with my TARDIS, and I've got to do something about it very, very quickly. And it would help, it really would help if there wasn't some skinny idiot, a crazy girl and an outlaw and a sex alien ranting in my face about every single thing that happens to be in front of them!"

'Oi. I'm not an Alien' Jack shouted causing everyone to laugh.

"Oh, ok, sorry. _Doctor_," Rose said, emphasizing the last word.

"_Thank_ you," he turned again to face the console, frantically pushing buttons with a familiar randomness.

"Oh, the back of our head!" the Tenth Doctor exclaimed, as soon as he caught sight of it. Rose shot him an incredulous look. She had almost forgotten how rude he was in this regeneration.

"_What_?!" the Fifth Doctor whipped around to glare once again at his tenth regeneration. They stood almost nose to nose.

The Tenth Doctor didn't seem at all sorry that he had broken his previous incarnation's concentration.

"Sorry, sorry," he apologized insincerely. "It's not something you see every day, is it? Back of your own head. Mind you, I can see why you wear a hat. I don't mean to seem vain, but could you keep that on?"

Ignoring the previous remark, the Fifth Doctor took a moment to look around himself.

"What have you done to my TARDIS? You've changed the desktop theme haven't you?" he demanded. "What's this one, _coral_? It's worse than the leopard skin."

Jack, who had been listening to the conversation with increasing amusement, choked in his attempt to stifle his laughter.

"_Leopard? And I'm bad" _he mouthed to the Tenth Doctor.

"What can I say? I have a weakness for the eighties?" The Doctor said with a shrug.

The eleventh Doctor laughed, and pushed him away, sticking his tongue out at him.

The Fifth Doctor gave a growl of frustration and pulled out a pair of glasses, which he shoved onto his nose.

The Doctor smiled excitedly.

"Oh!! Now they come, the brainy specs! You don't even need them. You just think they make you look a bit clever!"

An alarm sounded, "That's an alert. Level five, indicating a total collision. It's like two TARDIS's have merged, but there's definitely only one TARDIS." The Fifth Doctor said, his fingers flying over the console.

"Three, Imagine that," Rose said.

"Please keep your sarcastic comments to yourself, young lady. I am trying to prevent an utter disaster from occurring. It's like there are two time zones at war in the heart of the TARDIS. That's a paradox. Could blow a hole in the space/time continuum the size of… the exact size of Belgium. That's a bit dramatic, isn't it? Belgium?" Will laughed he was like the fifth doctor a lot.

"Need this?" he offered.

"Nah, I'm fine." The Fifth Doctor hardly looked up from his calculations.

"Oh no, of course. You mostly went hands free didn't you? Like 'hey, I'm the Doctor, I can save the universe using a kettle and some string, and look at me I am wearing a vegetable.'" said the Will, a slight tone of mocking in his voice.

Rose couldn't imagine the Doctor without his sonic screwdriver. But then, this Doctor was still very different from hers.

The Fifth Doctor came around to face the eleveth, scrutinizing him intensely.

"Who are you?" he asked, peering into the Tenth Doctor's face.

"Take a look," replied the Tenth Doctor.

"Oh. Oh no," understanding came into the Fifth Doctor's face.

"Oh yes,"

" You're.. oh no, You too"

"Here it comes. Yeah, yeah, I am. "

"A fan!" the Fifth Doctor exclaimed, turning away with slight disgust.

"Yup… what?" the grin fell off the Doctor's and Wills face, Djaq and Rose struggled once again to contain their laughter.

Another alarm sounded on the other side of the control room. The Fifth Doctor moved back over to the screen.

"Two minutes to Belgium"

"This is bad, this is really bad," the Fifth Doctor said, brushing past her.

"What do you mean, a fan? I'm not just a fan, I'm you!" the Tenth Doctor said,

trailing after his younger counterpart(Will) who looked equally gob-smacked.

The Fifth Doctor stopped moving, and faced them again.

"Ok, you're my biggest fans. Look, it's perfectly understandable. I go zooming around space and time saving planets, fighting monsters, and being, well, let's be honest, pretty sort of marvellous."

They nodded their heads modestly, a cocky smile flitting over both their faces to indicate that they _did_ think they were really sort of marvellous.

"So naturally now and then people notice me." The Fifth Doctor continued. "Start up their little groups- that LINDA lot. Are you one of them?" he peered at the the Doctors suspiciously.

The eleventh Doctor looked annoyed, but didn't have time to answer, as the Fifth Doctor cut him off.

"How did you get in here? Can't have you lot knowing where I live."

"Listen to me, I'm you." The Tenth Doctor was saying, still trying to convince his other self of the truth. "I'm you with a new face. Check out this bone structure, Doctor, cos one day you're going to be shaving it."

Deep in the TARDIS, a deep gong-like sound echoed.

"The cloister bell!" gasped the Fifth Doctor. "In a few minutes we're going to be in a black hole strong enough to swallow the entire universe!"

"Yeah, that's my fault actually," said the eleventh Doctor, rubbing the back of his head guiltily. "I was trying to stop the captain and got caught up with Robin hood and torchwood and I forgot about the TARDIS and forgot to put the shields back up. Your TARDIS, Wills TARDIS and my TARDIS – well, the same TARDIS – crashed into its own time stream and collided. Oops, there you go. End of the universe, butterfingers."

Will stepped forward and smiled starting to press buttons, a bang rattled through the ship.

"Supernova and black hole at the exact same instant," said the Fifth Doctor in amazement.

"Explosion cancels out implosion," continued the the Doctor

"Matter remains constant" finished the Fifth Doctor.

"Brilliant!"

"Far too brilliant! I've never met anyone else who could fly the TARDIS like that," Cut in the Fifth Doctor suspiciously.

"Well, now you have, sort of," Djaq said defending Will.

'How did you do that.'

'I just knew it'

The Doctor had a giant smile on his face.

"Wibbly-wobbly…" he started.

"Timely- wimey!" All the Doctors finished off together.

"So, who are these people again?" the Fifth Doctor asked.

'I cant tell you I'm sorry, just watch out for Robin Hood.'

Another alarm blared.

"TARDIS's are separating. Sorry Doctor! Time's up, back to long ago." The Two

Doctor said, pushing buttons.

"Where are you now? Nyssa and Tegan? Cybermen and Mara and Time Lords in funny hats and the Master? Oh, he just showed up again. Same as ever."

"Oh, really? Does he still have that rubbish beard?"

"No, no beard this time. Well, a wife. _That _was unexpected.'

The Fifth Doctor began to fade.

"Oh. I seem to be off. What can I say? Thank you, Will And thank you, Doctor."

"Thank _you_," responded the Doctor.

"I'm very welcome," the Fifth Doctor replied, cheekily, before fading altogether.

The Tenth Doctor caught sight of a tan hat with a red band around it still sitting on the console, he pushed a couple of buttons, and the Fifth Doctor appeared again. The eleventh Doctor handed him his hat.

"You know," he said, contemplatively, "I loved being you. Back when I first started at the very beginning, I was always trying to be old and grumpy and important, like you do when you're young. And then I was you. And I was all dashing about and playing cricket and my voice going all squeaky when I shouted. I still do that - the voice thing. I got that from you."

The Fifth Doctor put his tan hat back on.

"Oh, and the trainers"

The Tenth Doctor swung his leg up onto the consol to show off his bright red Converses .

"And," he whipped out his glasses, his _brainy specs_ and shoved them onto his nose.

"Snap!" he exclaimed, "Cos you know what, Doctor? You were my Doctor.'

The Fifth Doctor smiled and nodded, and then tipped his hat.

"To days to come," he said.

The Fifth Doctor totally faded out, but not before a voice drifted around the control room.

"Take care, Doctors. Oh, and remember to turn your shields up!"

Will and the doctor put their shields up.

The doctor looked at Rose and smiled, he tried to explain to everyone but they just looked blank.

'Right, time to go home.'


	35. New beggingings

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just play with them [snigger! and put them back when I'm done.**

**Rating:15 for slash and sex **

**Summery: sequel to the time lord and the archer, it's the gangs trip in the TARDIS but things don't go as planned.**

**This is set after series 2 ended, Will and Djaq still haven't admitted there true feelings to each other and Marian is still alive.**

**Characters: Robin and his gang and lily**

**Captain jack**

**Rose **

**The 10th doctor **

P.S Lily is Robins little sister and may contain spoilers for torchwood, grey is now 16.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The TARDIS landed in Cardiff 2008, Jack smiled sadly, he would miss the doctor and Rose and the outlaws, he would miss Grey too even through he had only really known her for a few days, he would miss her, and he would only be able to see her when the doctor came back. He laughed slightly as Ianto's face light up at being back home. Jack sighed sadly and kiss Rose on the cheek and engulfed the doctor in a hug he turned to the outlaws.

'Nice meeting you, Keep on helping the poor and don't give up you will win one day.'

Jack hugged each of the outlaws and kissed Marian belly, he turned to Grey who was cuddled up to Luke trying not to cry, Jack pulled Grey out off Luke's embrace and smiled as she cuddled up to him and buried her head in his chest.

'By Grey I'm going to miss you, Luke look after her or I will send Janet after you.'

Luke nodded looking scarred taking Grey in not his arm. The torchwood team left the TARDIS. The doctor typed in the coordinates , he let Will pull the lever for the last time her had decided to go back to 1192, where he belonged. The TARDIS shook as it landed in 1192. The outlaws looked around avoiding each others eyes, Djaq made the first move and hugged the doctor and rose, she went outside followed by Will, who looked upset and placed his hand on the TARDIS, Djaq sighed and slipped in between Will and the TARDIS.

'We will go with the Doctor and Rose.' Will grinned, he picked her up and spun her round, he placed a kiss to her lips.

'Are you sure?' she nodded and walked back to the TARDIS.

They went and told everyone, Allan shouted at them at first.

'How could you? I thought we were your family?' Allan stormed out, Lily ran after him. She found him leaning against a tree his head in his hands as he slipped down the tree, she went a knelt down by him placing a hand on his knee, she looked into his eyes she knew It wasn't that they were leaving that was the matter, it was that Will was like a brother to him, he replaced Tom in away, they balanced each other out, like with her and Djaq, they were the childness and humour and Will and Djaq were the quite sensible couple. She picked his head up and smiled as she leaned into kiss him he pulled away she fell into his lap and looked at him, she crossed her arms and pouted, Allan leant down and bit her lip gently, she shuffled into his lap and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, she broke the kiss.

'I'm going to miss them.'

'Lets go with them.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, as much as I like doing this robin hood thing rob gets all the glory and will have everything when the king comes back, anyway if we go he cant interrupt us anymore.' Lily said throwing Allan a flirty look and walked off wiggling her hips, Allan jumped up and caught her up, she ran into a sprint and jumped into the TARDIS and shut the door, Allan appeared inside the TARDIS and caught her and started laughing as she struggled against him because he was tickling her, she got free and hid behind little john and smiled evilly at Allan while he muttered something about rope.

'Doctor, can we come with you?' Lily asked rather rudely.

Robin looked at Lily disgracefully, she pointed at Allan and smiled as the doctor nodded. The last hour they had been all saying their goodbyes, the gang had lost will, Djaq, Allan and Lily but had gained Dean, Grey and Luke. They said goodbye for the final time promising to meet again soon.

'So where to go?' The doctor asked as the door shut.

Just then there was a rumbling As TARDIS crashed into the titanic.

'What!?'

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**OK hey people last chapter any questions just ask.**

**Thanks to all my amazing reviewers I love you all so much **


End file.
